ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Worst Nightmare
When Kevin's dad sends him on an important, dangerous mission to the Forge of Creation's Chrono-Randomization Barrier, Kevin gets the surprise of his life. Can he stop himself? Plot Kevin was in his room, when his Plumbers' badge flashed. It got a message from his dad, Devin Levin, who was off on a mission. (Devin): Kevin, I need you for an important but dangerous mission. But I'm sure you can handle it. (Kevin): Uh, yeah. What is it? (Devin): I need you to go to the Forge of Creation. (Kevin): But that place is impossible to get to! Paradox teleported in. (Paradox): Not impossible. another crosstime very similar to our own already has seen you, Ben, and Gwen already do it. (Devin): You are not welcome. (Paradox): Just trying to help. (Devin): Kevin, when you get there, fly into the Chrono-Randomization Barrier! (Paradox): Huge mistake. If you do that, there will be dire consequences. (Devin): Ignore him! (Paradox): No. Who would you rather listen to? Your father, or an immortal being who has seen the vast majority of crosstimes and realities out there. (Kevin): My dad. Paradox, take me there. (Paradox): If you say so. He teleported himself and Kevin away. They found themselves just outside of the now-visible Chrono Randomization Barrier in the Rustbucket III, Kevin's ship. (Paradox): That's as far as I can go. Long story, and I didn't even describe it to that other crosstime Ben. But that is totally irrelevant. He teleported out. Kevin, meanwhile, put on a Plumber Suit. (Kevin): Just in case... He then suddenly flew into the area with all the white around it. He then flew his ship into it! Now we hear a rumbling noise. Kevin's ship backs out, and turns away. But suddenly, a large tentacle colored like Heatblast came out of it after the ship, wrapped around the ship, and broke it in half! It reached inside and grabbed Kevin, and then what it was attached to came out: it was Kevin 11,000! (Kevin 11,000): Hello, me. Theme song! (Kevin): You! But you're not me! You're from an alternate crosstime! (Kevin 11,000): Wrong! I AM you! I am your inevitable future whether you want me to be or not! (Kevin): Get away! (Kevin 11,000): You do of course realize that I will not stop until you're gone, right? (Kevin): NO! He pushed a button on his Plumber suit and teleported away. (Kevin 11,000): NO! Meanwhile, just outside of Burger Shack... (Kevin, teleporting in): I love that new feature. Suddenly, a car zoomed right for him! He got aside just in time, and the car screeched to a halt. The back door opened, showing Ben driving (it was his car) with Gwen next to him. (Ben): Get in! Quick! He did. Before he was even in all the way, Ben slammed on the gas pedal and zipped ahead again. (Kevin): Mind telling me what's going on? (Ben): No time for details, but we're being chased by a bunch of rogue Vulpimancers. (Gwen): Mind telling me why you just teleported right in front of our car? (Kevin): Long story. They drove off, until they came right up to a cliff. (Kevin): Oh, boy. (Ben): We're not going down yet. (to All-Power-Trix) All-Power-Trix, Upgrade! (Transform) Upgrade! Ben merged with the car, and made it grow plane's wings. It flew into the air off the cliff, and the Vulpimancers ran off... (Ben): Yeah! He landed, emerged from and re-entered the car, and detransformed. (Ben): Kevin, we were on a mission stopping those Vulpimancers from terrorizing a hotel. We don't know how they got here. Now what's your story? (Kevin): Err, my dad told me to go to the Chrono-Randomization Barrier and fly into it. Ben's eyes widened. (Ben): WHAT? What would that do? (Kevin): Try bringing my future self to the present. (Ben): That's not so bad. (Kevin): Yeah... it's Kevin 11,000. (Ben): ...Now it's bad. (Gwen): What do you mean it's Kevin 11,000? He's not your real future self. That's already been established. (Kevin): What worries me is that he insisted that he really was real. Suddenly, they heard a voice from behind. (Voice): Because I am! It was Kevin 11,000! He ripped out the rear windshield and tore the roof off. (Kevin 11,000): Hello. He shot fire at them. But Ben always has a trick up his sleeve. Or... on his wrist. Whatever. (Ben, transforming): Heatblast! He shot fire at Kevin 11,000's fire. They were equal in power. That is, until Kevin 11,000 instead shot Water Hazard's water at him, putting out his head flame. (Ben): That hurt. (Transform) Overflow! Kevin 11,000 suddenly "melted" into water, using Overflow's power. He then attempted to merge with Ben. Their arms fused together. (Kevin 11,000): Say goodbye to your own free will! He extended a water "tentacle from his own chest and tapped the All-Power-Trix symbol, detransforming Ben. The only problem, though, was that Kevin 11,000 disappeared. (Ben): I have a bad feeling about this. (Gwen): He's fused with you. (Ben): Not quite. He's fused with Overflow, and trapped in the Codon Stream. Only one thing to do. Scene cuts to Ben and Co. on Primus with Azmuth. (Azmuth): What is it this time? (Ben): Could you please scroll through the sample display screen up to the Aquahidrosise sample. He did. (Azmuth): Why exactly? I see some corruption in the DNA sample, almost like a partial additional DNA strand attached to it. (Ben): Thanks! Can you remove it? (Azmuth): It will be very difficult. He pushed a few buttons on a control panel. (Azmuth, a grin on his face): Done. Ben grabbed a small container from the machine that contained the DNA corruption. (Ben): Got a cloning machine? (Azmuth): Yes, I do. (leads them to it) Here it is. But— Ben put the container in the "input" chamber, and Azmuth pushed a few buttons. Instantly, a bunch of particles appeared in the "output" chamber, which partially shaped into and unconscious Kevin 11,000. Only one arm was left to fully shape. (Gwen): If this works, we can cure him! Suddenly, something went wrong. Parts of Kevin 11,000's body dis-stabilized in a ripple-like pattern. Suddenly, he disintegrated. (Gwen): No! They all stood there, except Azmuth, wide-eyed and jaws dropped. (Azmuth): It was only a partial DNA strand. It is impossible to clone someone without a full strand. I tried to warn you. (Ben): Yeah... (Gwen): Wait a minute! She put her hands on Ben's forehead, and her eyes glowed pink. They stopped a few seconds later. (Gwen): Kevin 11,000 was partially fused with Overflow, and partially fused with Ben himself. His DNA was split. (Paradox, teleporting in): Which is why we must remove him at all costs, or the space-time continuum will be ripped apart. We only have a few minutes left, but this will be quite easy. I cannot do this with two things from this time, but with two things from different times, on the other hand— He put his hands on Ben's shoulders, and in a blue flash, separated Ben from Kevin 11,000, who was unconscious. (Azmuth): But— but— how did you—? (Kevin): Pwn. (Paradox): Quite simple, but quite complicated. Due to Kevin 11,000's DNA still being incomplete, though, his own self has been obliterated. He can not be cured at all. Meantime, I will take him home. You work out this hope-shattering news yourself, now. He teleported away. (Gwen): This is our future? (Paradox, teleporting back in): I didn't say that it was, but I didn't say that it wasn't. It is one of the infinite crosstimes of this reality. You just need to decide which decisions you will make to determine which crosstime this reality will follow. He teleported out. (Azmuth): Business awaits. He teleported out. (Ben): And just leave us stuck in this room?! (Azmuth, teleporting back in): No way! He teleported them out, and then teleported out himself. THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:---****--- Roads Category:BTMT Episodes Category:Unfinished Episodes Category:BTMT Franchise